


Mr.Same Old

by zayden



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 老一套。





	Mr.Same Old

**Author's Note:**

> ABO吃醋梗，充满个人解读，需要预警一下，说是随机掉落更新但我一直在搞（。  
> 忍不住夹了点私货进去，大家看过算过吧~  
> 明明是点梗却写成这样真的很不好意思……

 

门德兹试图用脚挤开门缝，艰难的平衡着肩上的提包和怀里的牛皮纸袋，嘴里还叼着一根没来得及点上的烟。经过一番无望的尝试，他咬紧烟尾，从齿缝里呼出一口疲乏的浊气，然后开始颠簸起怀里的纸袋。

门在他能放下手里的东西前忽然被从里面打开了。

屋内淡黄色的美好柔光里站着的是所罗，特工的姿态随意，目光深情，似乎转型做起了温馨居家生活的最佳代表，熨烫笔挺的衬衫外面还套着一件用花体字印着‘好厨子’的浅藕色围裙。他正歪头看着门德兹，挑高了一侧的眉毛。

门德兹愣住了。

这是CIA在巴黎的一间安全屋，奥当纳在两个小时前才在加密联络里分配给他的，建议他先休整一晚，隔天再离开。照理说应该没人会知道这个位置，但显然，所罗总是那么擅长出人意料。

“果真是你，托尼。快进来吧。”他的阿尔法对他微笑，把门拉大后颔首示意他快动起来，同时在围裙上蹭了蹭手背，“我准备了蔬菜浓汤和土豆鸡肝肉丸，你会喜欢的。”

门德兹瞪着他，然后垂下了眉毛和嘴角。

“……你不该在这的。”

完成三十多个小时的高强度任务后还驱车到这里来的力气在这一刻从体内彻底脱离，门德兹有些抗拒的低声嘀咕了一句，然后把手里的东西递出去，迟来的感到两臂酸痛不已。

阿尔法只是报以一笑，然后开始辛勤的催促他去坐下进食，在那之后又领他去了浴室，显然已经彻底摸清了安全屋的格局，自在的仿若归家。门德兹沉默的顺从，带着水蒸的热气出来时发现对方已经准备好了柔软棉质睡衣，散发着柔顺剂的味道，干净舒适，但并不是他自己的。

门德兹叹了口气。

往往都是在这种时刻，他会深刻意识到所罗的天性就是如此，在那之中没有什么是值得改变的，更没有什么应该让他觉得惊讶。拿破仑·所罗是一只奇美拉式的人形怪物，虎豹的勇猛，毒蛇的狠辣，狐狸的狡黠，变色龙的反复无常，以及一颗只忠于他自己的猫的心。也正是因此，他总是在潜移默化中的强人所难，窥伺不属于他的那份，贪婪又圆滑。

门德兹盯着那件睡衣，感到所罗在后方的视线凝固又沉寂，像是蛰伏在静默中的、等待着最佳时机的一记鞭响。

“……你在生气，我能理解。”欧米茄含糊不清的嘀咕，然后疲惫的搓揉了一把脸，清了清嗓子，扭头看过去。

“所罗，说点什么。”几分钟后，他顽固的要求道。

好一阵里阿尔法只是紧盯着他，乍一看去那神色既像毒蛇又像狡狐，但最终，他让自己的表情定格在同样的疲倦上，绷紧的双肩垮下去，委屈又无奈。

“……我们的约定该有它的存在意义，托尼。”所罗告诉他，语气低落，声音轻哑，“如果你不能遵守，那我看不出一开始你接受的理由。”

门德兹张开嘴，但发不出声，忽然间感到怒火和爱意一并涌了出来。

就像现在这样。就是这种话。

这不是什么大事，在门德兹脑内是一套熟悉程度堪比经费上报报表的老流程：他有任务需要离开兰利，他没有通知所罗因为那不符合规定，于是他完成了任务，回到自己的安全屋，期间一直想着他的阿尔法，然后发现对方已经找到了自己，并表现的如此失望。

同样的事不是没有发生过，并且还会继续发生下去。

所罗永远都会逼他，起先只是要他承认自己在乎，后来是要他承认自己不在乎，一个矛盾的、该死的两面派，他让门德兹觉得自己对对方的爱及不上他对自己的万分之一，但说实话，他不认为自己还有什么东西是没有交付给这个阿尔法的了。

“你指望我怎么回答？”在一阵沉默后，门德兹最终问：“要我道歉吗？”

“不，那不是我想要的。”所罗立刻皱着眉回答，表情状似失望，但双眼明亮。他就是在等一个回复，任何形式的都可以，因为他已经想好自己的下一句话了。老一套。

所以门德兹没再开口，他拿两手支着腰，被填饱的胃拖带似乎要下坠的重量，经过热水冲刷的身体充斥着温暖的倦意，他感觉自己这么站着就能睡着，但依然必须强打起其精神去不耐烦的瞪回去。

所罗回以一个眼神，像是在谴责他的这种态度，然后温和的说：“我只是想要你遵守我们的承诺，托尼。”

啊哈。门德兹险些为此笑出来。老一套。

“但我回来了，拿破仑。我就在这里。”

 

*

 

晚点的时候，门德兹被操的头晕目眩，像是抛进了海里，身体随着过深过重的撞击不断漂泊起伏在浪涛之上。这场性爱似乎漫无尽头，好一会儿之后，他意识到自己已经被操出了眼泪，正伏在所罗的肩头哽咽，肚子里和腿根都在阵阵筋挛。

这已经不是做爱了，阿尔法在惩罚他。托尼想着，张嘴时却是一声嘶哑的呻吟，所罗湿热的舌头立刻探了进来，卷住他的之后开始又一种层面的入侵。这个阿尔法或许从来都没有强迫过托尼做他不想做的事，但他也很擅长夺走他可以开口的机会。

无论从任何角度来看，这都不是一段健康、理想的成熟关系。可是托尼不知道怎么样才能脱身，也不知道要如何说服对方做出改变。

有时候，他清楚自己根本不希望所罗改变。

无论对方是否是一个充满控制欲且缺乏同理心的混账，所罗爱他，这毫无疑问，那些被大肆利用的感情也都是绝对确凿的真实。他的爱是凌晨两点精心烹制的龙虾海鲜汤和辣菜根奶油汁，唯美主义者的肆意纵欲宠溺，着重强调他也该吃点除了快餐以外的东西，脸上神色就像是要把糖果强塞进喜欢的对象攥紧的拳头中的小男孩；他的爱是每次双方任务过后的性爱，是充满张力与掌控欲的全然投入，尖锐的眼神和强硬的双手，抵死纠缠的深情，深入体内的结就像一道锁，欲望从指尖灌入直冲大脑，蒙蔽双眼、令人麻木；

他的爱是每一次与他国部门合作的出勤任务，阿尔法背负上级送来的骂名，承担着所有的风险去往需要的人颅骨里送入子弹，因为他说：“杀人当然不是难的那部分，托尼，留在这个部门里才是，你知道我向来不喜欢被框框架架束缚住。”但时隔多年他依然在这个地方，双手执枪，笑容甜蜜，用订制西装和高档餐饮填充虚空，让自己利欲熏心的外形成为任何人需要的理由。

真相除了以截然相反的方式爱着他的欧米茄外无人知晓：因为这是距离门德兹最近的地方，因为或许有一天，他会成为解救专家的下一个任务，或者反过来。

由此看来，铁石心肠的双重特工爱他的欧米茄不亚于对方爱他，乍一听来似乎颇为浪漫，细品时滋味像本烂俗透顶的爱情小说。

他们置身于一个繁复的时代，毫无危言耸听的成分，发声者被夹在层层重压之中，令好人变的疲乏，令普通人难以寻得驻足之地，人人都是无根树，无足鸟，国籍被模糊，家庭的定义被模糊，道德界限被模糊一如自古罗马时代延续下的丑恶陋习。

他们所能做的只是承担起必须有人去承担的那一份责任，再祈祷有谁正在聆听自己的睡前祷告。门德兹知道自己就是那个人，而所罗则是时代的另一种代表人物。

在这名特工看来，门德兹是这个如飓风过境的世界中的那所避风港，是他一生颠簸中的那座灯塔，穿越层层迷雾向他所深陷的挣扎上投掷出了第一束光。他是救赎和船锚，将一只已经肆意漂泊一生的游船固定在了这片波澜起伏的海上。

利己主义者的爱情总是如此，是此刻的给予和永无止境的索求。到头来，传奇的解救专家无法解救的是他自己，即便身处在这个动荡不安的时代，这事也实在很魔幻现实主义。

“……爱你，托尼，别再让我担心了。”

这句话将门德兹扯回现实。

阿尔法的叹息漫长，伴随着孩童般含糊呓语的呢喃，但他的结正死死卡着门德兹的体内，一股股的精液涌入体内，填满子宫和甬道。欧米茄皱起眉，浑身都在不停的发抖，他知道所罗想做什么，也知道自己该怎么回应。他该往他的鼻梁上恶狠狠地揍上一拳，再回答：‘我也爱你，你这个混账’，但直到最后，他只是紧紧搂住对方的脖颈，把脸藏匿起来。

“抱歉，我很抱歉。”

门德兹一如之前每一次的那样回答，熟练的堪比膝跳反射。此时此刻，他被充盈却依然感到空虚，被深爱着但依然在畏惧未知。于是他让自己的手指穿过卷曲的黑发，动作温柔，饱含难以启齿的悔意。

“……下次我会注意的。”

 老一套。

 

 

 


End file.
